


oh my, my, my! (i die every night with you).

by badmeetsevil



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cam Boy Tom, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Punishment, Size Kink, Teasing, Vibrators, it's tom/will but tom doesnt know it's will and will's only through a computer screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil/pseuds/badmeetsevil
Summary: He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten that red before. All the long months doing this, he’s never had someone hit him straight in that pool of arousal in his gut before this.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	oh my, my, my! (i die every night with you).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlypotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlypotato/gifts).



> yall know the fuckin drill. don't like don't read. i'm so sorry. 
> 
> MADE FOR EMMA!!! FOR HER ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE CAMBOY AU THAT ABSOLUTELY KILLED ME!!! I LOVE YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!
> 
> title from my my my! by troye sivan bcus banger of the century
> 
> FOR THE DARK SECOND DEVONS!!! BUT MOST OF ALL FOR EMMA!!!

A countdown appears on his screen. 

_Your scheduled livestream for 8:00 PM will begin in: one minute._

Tom looks around himself, making sure he has everything he needs for tonight. He’s sitting cross legged on the hardwood floor of his bedroom. A brand new bottle of lube sits to his right. Next to it is his main piece of equipment for the night: a suction cup dildo, about nine inches in length. Next to that, he has a small bullet vibrator, only about three inches in length, and colored an almost comically bright pink. He doesn’t know how he’ll use it, but he has been wanting to use it for a while. He has his iPad for reading chat when he starts the main event set slightly to the left of him, resting on its own stand. 

He meets his image in the projected livestream player. He moves his head a little bit to test the delay, and it’s only a few seconds. Not too bad. He checks himself out, and not to toot his own horn, but he can’t blame anyone for finding him attractive. His oversized hoodie runs down to the center of his palms, and when he sits up on his knees, where he expects himself to be for most of the night, they can reach the middle of his thighs. When he pushes the hem of the hoodie up, he catches sight of his bulge, already semi-hard from thinking about tonight. 

He goes pink in the cheeks a little. 

He drops the hoodie over himself and sits back into his cross legged position. Tucking loose strands of his slightly curly hair into position, he watches the screen do a tiny countdown. 

_3…_ He shakes off his slight nerves that he always gets before a stream. 

_2…_ He lets out a long exhale. 

_1…_ He sits there, and watches as the red light on his webcam flashes on. 

People flood into the room. On this Friday night, he watches about a hundred people join in just from the notification they received telling them he would be “soon streaming.” Familiar names join, some people drop a few emojis, tell him some sweet words. They’re all very sweet to him in the beginning of the night. 

“Hello! Hi! Hello!” Tom waves sweetly at the webcam, his smile wide and genuine, filling his cheeks. His eyes shine from the light of his laptop screen, and a smaller light stands behind the screen, shining down on him to provide a better view. His cheeks are already rosy from all the sweet words. 

One person tips him five dollars, and sends a message.

_@coarsescratch: Looking quite delicious tonight, baby. When are we getting to the good stuff?_

“Thank you for the first tip of the night, Coarse!” Tom smiles, gently tousles his own hair, “And what do you mean ‘the good stuff?’” Tom gestures vaguely to himself, and puts on a playful little frown, “Am I not enough for you?”

No matter how badly people wanted to come just to see him touch himself, they would always leave with a little bit of personality. 

He keeps his little pout on as the chat floods with messages. 

_@haplessdiscussion: he didn’t mean it!_

_@usablebug: Petition to get Coarse banned for making Tommy sad )-:_

_@coarsescratch: He knows what we’re all here for._

_@yourphilosophy: Go at your own pace, angel, we’ll wait all night for you. You look unbelievably gorgeous._

_@nuttymark: drop an emote if you think coarse is a cunt_

Tom receives a few small tips from the emotes, mostly the dollar ones, but it makes him smile nonetheless. His eyes linger a little too long at the message from @yourphilosophy, and the username makes his cheeks heat up a little bit, remembering the stream he was in about two weeks ago. 

He snaps back into his role quickly. 

“Guys! No need to gang up on him, I know what you’re all here for, but, you’re going to have to be patient, I’ve had a _long_ day,” Tom says, and he leans back a little, still sitting cross legged. His hoodie rises up his thighs, exposes the very ends of his lacy black boxers, hugging his soft, thick thighs. 

The chat seems to have noticed, as the messages flood with little eye emotes and various questions or requests for him to show them again. 

Another tip, five dollars. 

_@haplessdiscussion: hope those are the boxers i got you from your wishlist! did i get the right size?_

“Maybe they are, Hap,” Tom gaze lingers on the webcam, like he’s looking directly at whoever @haplessdiscussion is. It’s honestly a bit insane that this is his life, getting these nice men to give him money for being pretty, for being nice to them . He wouldn’t have it any other way. “Do you want to see them?" Tom asks, sitting back on his heels, the lacy boxers poking just out from underneath the hem of his hoodie. 

The chat _floods_ with demands. 

_@haplessdiscussion: YES._

_@aberrantdesign: <3_

_@yourphilosophy: Of course, angel._

_@haplessdiscussion: THEY WERE FORTY DOLLARS OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE THEM_

_@heftyhalf: TAKE IT OFF!!!_

_@serenefeel: NUDITY!!_

Tom giggles at his chat, “You guys are so sweet to me.” He fingers run up the insides of his sides, sending his entire body into a shiver from the light touch in such a sensitive area. His fingertips catch on the hem and he slowly, teasingly pulls his hoodie up to his hips, showing off creamy thighs contrasting the brand new black lacy boxers. 

“Do you guys like them?” Tom’s voice is quiet, and his fingers gently trace the patterns of the lace. He watches the chat flood with heart emoticons, and light words of praise, telling him how pretty he looks or how slutty he is. He smiles at them. It’s one particular comment that catches his eye.

_@yourphilosophy: I think you may be the most gorgeous man to have ever walked the Earth._

His face heats up, and he looks away from the camera for a moment. It takes him out of that headspace he's put himself in for his work. It makes him feel genuinely shy, and he lets out a nervous little chuckle. "Do you really think I'm gorgeous, Philosophy?" He asks, voice faltering a little.

A few people answer for him, calling him beautiful and telling him how pretty he'd look without his top on. He watches the chat with intent, and lets his fingers roam his body. His index finger dips below his waistband and tugs it out, before releasing it and letting it snap against his waist. A sweet little gasp escapes his mouth, and he smiles, before clutching his bottom lip between his teeth. The name he's looking for appears again.

_@yourphilosophy: You are unbelievably gorgeous, like an angel. So pretty for us all, for me. Such a sweet boy showing us everything we want. Why don't you turn around and show us that pretty ass of yours?_

Then, he drops a ten dollar tip.

Tom suddenly wants to change his entire persona. He wants to go all shy, because he genuinely feels shy and seen all of a sudden. His fingers twitch and his throat goes a little dry. But, he sucks it up. "Well," Tom starts, gaining his voice back, "what you want, you get!" 

He shifts on his knees and turns the iPad to the other side of his body. He turns himself until his backside faces the camera, and he slowly pulls the bottom of the hoodie up. The lace hugs his ass nicely, accentuating the curves in it. He reaches one arm behind himself to run a hand over the globes of his ass. He reads some of the chat messages as he gently runs a finger down the crack in his ass through the boxers.

_@aberrantdesign: So pretty! <3_

_@haplessdiscussion: god those are perfect im glad i spent forty on them_

_@eminentsea: I wanna tear right down the middle of those and fuck you while you still wear them._

"Oh, Em! Hap wouldn't like that so much! He spent so much money on them!" He laughs warmly. 

A message comes in from Hap confirming his statement. He continues on, "As much as I'd like that, I really do like these underwear. They're _very_ comfortable. I wish someone was here to help me take them off." He flirts with his chat, and smiles when a few of them send emoticons with raising hands. "Maybe you'll like them more if I… did this?"

Tom leans forward onto all fours. He arches his back sinfully, raising his ass into the air, and reaches back to place both of his hands on his cheeks. He smiles when tips and messages start to flood in, and he gives his ass a little shake. He uses one of his hands to slap one of his cheeks, a little harder than he expected, and a tiny gasp of surprise escapes from his mouth. 

_@yourphilosophy: You're perfect. Such a pretty boy. I bet you'd love it if one of us was with you. God, what I would give for it to be me._

Tom whimpers at that and slaps his other cheek, making his ass and the back of his thighs jiggle. His body shudders and he spreads his thighs a little further. "Oh, fuck, what I'd give to have someone here with me," he whines. He turns his head back towards the laptop, wide and innocent blue eyes catching in the light and staring straight down the camera, "What I'd give to be your good boy right now."

_@eminentsea: Prove it._

_@heftyhalf: god what a good boy_

_@coarsescratch: What a slutty boy, give us the real show now._

_@haplessdiscussion: turn around, look at us proper, princess_

Tom turns around slowly on all fours before settling back on his heels. His skin is warm and flushed from all the attention. His fingers take the bottom of the hoodie and slowly, _slowly_ , pulls it up and over his head. He exposes his torso to his viewers. He's completely hairless, perky nipples proudly protruding against his chest, and his soft tummy is practically begging to be kissed. He sits back with his thighs spread, his bulge on perfect display. 

"Am I being good for you?" Tom asks quietly, fingers going to tug at his boxers, fingertips ghosting over the front of himself. 

Messages pour in. They tell him just how good he's being, how he's being such a pretty slut for them. A few tell him that he's just a tight hole to fuck, and a few tell him how they'd worship him forever if they got the chance. Then, he shows up again, in the form of another ten dollar tip.

_@yourphilosophy: You're always so good. Such a good, sweet boy for us all. But, maybe we need a little more convincing that you're not just a greedy boy who gets off on attention without giving anything back. What are you going to do for us tonight to prove that you're such a good boy?_

Tom's cock twitches in his boxers at that, the head threatening to poke out of the waistband. "I think I'd like to show you all just what I want to do for you," he says, voice going quiet to play shy. He reaches off camera for the dildo, and holds it in front of him. "I'd like to fuck myself on this, ride it nice and slow for you all, but, it's so big. I'm worried it won't fit," Tom bites his lip as he looks at the silicone cock in his hands. 

It's a show. Tom has taken this dildo dozens of times. It's thick, and it's long, and it fills him deliciously. He wraps his hand around it and lazily strokes it, like he would a real cock. He runs a finger up where a vein could be and pays attention to the head. He looks at the camera, deep into the eyes of anyone who could be watching, and his eyes show them just how bad he wants it.

_@haplessdiscussion: you're so gorgeous, baby_

_@familartoday: Why don't you put it… somewhere else??_

Tom gives a shy little smile, cheeks rosy with arousal and a tinge of embarrassment from his little act. He turns the dildo over in his hands like he's examining it for the first time. "What do you think, guys?" He asks, letting the thick head of it rest against his pink bottom lip, "Would you like to see me suck on this fat cock? Get it all nice and wet before I fuck myself?"

His light blue eyes, pupils blown with arousal and eyelashes fluttering, shine against the light of his computer screen. His sprinkling of pink skin on his face and chest make him look so innocent, so beautiful. His soft hands are wrapped around a stiff, long, fake cock, and he rubs the head of it over his lips. He gives the tip a little kiss, one that he marks with a sweet noise.

Every single message tells him to suck the cock, but Tom's mind seems to only focus on his donation message, from, who else, Philosophy. It's a large sum, fifty dollars.

_@yourphilosophy: Can you show us what that filthy little mouth can do? Get that cock all nice and ready before you fuck your tight little hole with it. Oh, baby, you're going to look so pretty taking that huge cock in your little hole. It's going to tear you apart, baby, you're so little. Maybe you want that. Do you want that, angel?_

Tom swallows thickly, suddenly his spit feels like it’s too much in his own mouth. 

“I’d love to tear myself apart, ram this big, fat cock inside of me, especially for you all,” Tom admits. His eyes are shining and his cheeks are pink and he looks like he’s never done this before. He looks like the type of boy you’d meet at the library while he’s struggling to find a book. He looks like he could be anyone. He most certainly does not look like a boy who is about to suck on a nine inch, realistic looking, silicone cock for two hundred and fifty people to see. 

Tom’s plump lips part with a tiny wet noise, and his tongue playfully pokes out. He licks tentatively at the head of it, kitten licks with the tip of his tongue, before letting his lips wrap fully around it. He sucks gently, like one might suck on a lollipop, trying to savor the sweet taste of it. His eyes shut, his brain shutting off for a moment as he enjoys the feeling of a heavy cock in his mouth. He lets his spit build up, and it drips down the shaft of the cock when he pulls off of it for a moment. 

“Am I doing good? Do you like watching me suck this cock?” 

Affirmations roll in, people telling him how good he’s doing. Some tell him how beautiful he looks, so ready to get fucked. Some tell him to take it slow, to let himself enjoy it. Others tell him to get on with it, to just fuck himself already, in much harsher words. 

_@yourphilosophy: You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth. I bet you wish someone was there with you to guide you, to put all of it down your throat until you’re drooling and sputtering everywhere._

Tom whines gently in his throat, and as a response to something that has let him speechless, he wraps his lips back around the head of the cock. A five dollar tip rolls in.

_@haplessdiscussion: there you go, pretty, just suck that cock._

Tom lets himself go further down onto the length, taking it just so a little past the head is entirely in his mouth. He keeps his eyes locked with the webcam, eyelashes fluttering every time he drags the cock out of his mouth or back in. Another tip: fifteen. 

_@eminentsea: Absolutely gorgeous. What a greedy little slut._

Tom sinks further down, just another inch or so, but he can feel his tongue starting to fight against the intrusion. He could will away his gag reflex, but where’s the fun in that? He can feel his eyes starting to prick with tears from the penetration, and he sucks noisily at the cock. Another tip: twenty. 

_@plainprint: such a good little cocksucker_

The silicone cock rests halfway into Tom’s mouth, and Tom sucks on it like it’s the key to his survival. Drool builds up in the corners of his mouth, and it leaks out with every thrusting motion he makes. Some of it hits the floor, some of it hits his chest and drips down to his stomach. He pushes the cock a little too far back into his mouth, and the tip hits the back of his throat, almost causing an immediate reaction.

He gags hard on the cock, and pulls it fully out of his mouth, bringing along a trail of spit with it. One stubborn line of saliva connected Tom’s bottom lip to the head of the cock, and it only breaks when Tom goes to wipe his mouth. His eyes catch in the light and suddenly, they’re completely blown out, and his Adam’s apple bobs as he tries to catch his breath. He can’t deny how gagging on it made a bead of pre-come form at the head of his cock. 

The chat is passing by so quick, so many people telling him how pretty he is with a cock in his throat, or how needy he is for pushing it so far back so quickly. He barely has time to catch the one message he really, _really_ wants to read. 

_@yourphilosophy: Such a pretty boy, that’s such a big cock for such a small boy. Can you handle it? Is it too big for your tight little throat? Oh, honey, if it’s too big for your throat, how will it ever fit properly inside you?_

“I-I’ll make it fit!” Tom says, voice hoarse from just gagging. His finger tips go up to delicately touch his own throat, not at all expecting himself to sound so needy already. “Prove to you that I can take it, I’m a good boy, I-I’ll take it all.” 

Tom’s hands scramble off camera for the bottle of lube, until his shaking fingers ghost over it. He rolls the bottle closer to him for easier access, and then hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. “Can I take these off?” Tom asks, his voice whiny and needy, already tugging down a little so the head of his cock just barely peeks out, “Do you want to see me get myself ready for your cock?” 

The response is overwhelmingly yes. Tips flood in, fives and tens and twenties, people tell him how pretty he looks, and he just smiles. He pulls his boxers down his legs, and adjusts his sitting position so he can properly pull them down his creamy legs. He then fixes himself again to sit with his legs folded underneath him. His red and hard cock is on full display now. He gives the chat a minute to fully take it in. 

_@heftyhalf: such a fucking beautiful boy._

_@haplessdiscussion: split yourself open on your fingers, princess, come on._

_@eminentsea: You’re gonna look so pretty stuffed with cock._

_@joyousform: Are you gonna be good for us? Let us watch you finger fuck yourself?_

Tom cracks the bottle of lube open with one hand, and the sound makes his cock twitch visibly. “Of course, Joy, always gonna be good for you guys,” Tom whispers. He sits properly on the floor, with his legs spread to show his hole. He swallows thickly again, and a dry finger goes to touch the hairless pucker of skin. The blush from his cheeks slowly spreads down to his chest, and whispers, “You’re all always so good to me.” 

He dribbles some lube onto his fingers, and rubs them together to warm it up. He reaches back to his hole, and rubs the still slightly cold lube against himself. He tenderly massages the skin there with his index finger until he’s relaxed enough to penetrate, and he slowly presses his finger in. The breathy moan that comes out of him does not go unnoted, and he slowly begins to fuck himself with one finger. 

“F-Fuck, I’m so tight,” he whispers, and his finger reaches as deep as it can go. He slowly rubs his inner walls, searching almost desperately inside of himself, before he drags his finger out and slowly fucks himself, in and out, in and out. His body shivers, “Am I doing good for you, sir? Getting myself open for your cock?” 

His lips are parted, slick with his own spit, and his teeth capture his bottom lip in a hold to keep himself grounded. His chest rises and falls rapidly as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes are screwed tightly closed in ecstasy, and a second finger slowly joins the first inside of him. He’s utterly lecherous. 

It drives them all mad. They fill the chat with messages despite the fact that Tom isn’t reading them at this moment.

_@lyingexamination: i’m late to the stream but it’s never a dull moment with tommy_

_@tenwine: Such a gorgeous little whore, so tight and still already cramming two fingers inside of himself._

_@haplessdiscussion: we certainly do have such a greedy little boy on our hands, don’t we, chat?_

_@yourphilosophy: I suppose we do have a greedy slut here. So little, and still such a hungry little hole. So hungry to be filled with fingers, or a cock, anything that he can fit._

_@coarsescratch: Already three fingers deep, he’s going to tear himself apart. Good for nothing whore._

Tom is shaking on his own fingers, and can barely pry his eyes open to read the quickly moving chat, and he smiles. His eyes are glossy, and his entire body feels like it’s on fire. “Gonna take your whole cock, sir,” he whimpers, voice little and needy, “I am a greedy whore, just wanna be good for you.”

A twenty dollar donation message comes in almost immediately after that.

_@yourphilosophy: And greedy whores get punished, don’t they?_

“D-Don’t wanna be greedy, w-wanna be good,” Tom whines in the back of his throat, “Can I be good for you? I-I think I’m ready to take your cock.” Tom can’t help but drop from his hand to his elbow, to let himself rub his cock gently with the tips of his fingers, barely touching. He’s so sensitive, so overwhelmed. He scratches his nails over his inner thigh and his hips jump. 

_@haplessdiscussion: philosophy, i think you’re right, i think this greedy whore deserves a punishment_

_@yourphilosophy: Oh, Hap, I think you and I might be on the same page._

Tom visibly gulps at that, at what that might entail. One of Tom’s longest running viewers and one of his newest but most interesting viewers coming together? He practically moans. “I-I’m ready for your cock, sir, can I lube it up? Can I take it?” He asks, sweet voice all gentle and dripping with need. 

He retracts his fingers and whines, his hole visibly clenching around nothing when they’re removed. Messages pour in, telling him that he’s ready to take their cock, how his tight little hole must still be so tight, but he’s ready for them anyway. He sits up onto his knees, thighs visibly shaking with sensitivity, and he plants the suction cup end of the dildo firmly on the floor. 

“God,” he remarks, pouring some of the lube into his hand to lather around the cock, “it’s really so fucking big.” His voice is shaky, like he’s actually nervous about taking it, like he didn’t use this dildo on himself a few weeks ago in a stream. He wraps his lubed up fist around the shaft and slowly strokes it, gently, like he would a lover. He spreads the lubricant evenly around the shaft, before looking at the webcam. “I’m gonna take your whole cock, sir, I’m gonna show you that I can do it. Gonna be so good for you, sir.” He babbles. 

The dildo is practically dripping with the amount of lube on it. He locks eyes with his computer screen as a donation message pops up, twenty dollars.

_@yourphilosophy: I think, for being such a greedy little boy, you’re going to take that whole cock. Sit down on it, take all the time you need to get it inside of your tight little hole, and then wait. You will not be allowed to move until Hap or I tell you that you can. We know how badly you’ll want to split yourself open, but you will not be permitted to move without explicit permission from one of us. Do you understand, Thomas?_

Tom _whines_ , long and low in his throat, before whimpering out, “Yes, yes, sir, I-I understand.”

Tom sits up on his knees, the dildo standing between his legs, and he spreads his thighs wide. He grips the base of the dildo with one hand and spreads his ass wider with the other. He looks up at the camera, and without breaking eye contact, slowly sinks down onto it. His eyes fly open and his lips part in a soundless shout, and he releases the base once his hole sucks up the head of the cock. 

“It’s so thick,” Tom whispers, his voice breaking on the last syllable. 

_@eminentsea: Take it all, slut._

Tom drops slowly down onto the dildo, and sucks in a breath when it presses up and rubs hard into his prostate. His thighs tremble as he tries to still against that spot, to have it press just there for a few moments, to let those highly pleasurable nerves inside of him be stimulated for as long as possible. 

_@haplessdiscussion: good boy, good boy, you take all the time you need, slut._

Tom’s hand goes into his hair, wiping sweaty curls off of his forehead, and letting his fingers gently grab at the locks. He pulls at his hair, not hard enough to hurt but just enough for that lick of pleasure to run down his spine, just enough for his lips to part and let out a delicious little whine, just enough to need more. 

_@tenwine: Such a sweet boy, so greedy for cock._

Tom almost has all of it inside of him. He wants nothing more than to just start fucking himself with wild abandon, to make himself come, to give over to pleasure. But, he wants to be good, he wants to be good so, so badly for them. He can feel it everywhere, he can feel it pushing him wider and wider. He whimpers, voice high and needy, “It’s almost in, fuck, sir, you’re so big…” 

_@yourphilosophy: That’s it, good boy, such a sweet, greedy little boy. Dirty little slut getting absolutely ripped apart on a cock._

Tom smiles when he has the entire dildo inside of him, a fucked out, sweet little smile. 

He lets out a shaky little breath, tries so hard to not start immediately pounding into himself. He sits there, all nine inches buried deep inside of himself. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers, cock resting hard against all of his most inner, intimate spots, “I-I did it, didn’t I? I took your whole cock, s-sir, aren’t I so good for you? I did it for you. Oh my _God_ , it’s so big.” 

Tom sits there for a moment, catching his breath the best he can with such a long, thick dildo buried inside of him. Then, he decides, why doesn’t he have some fun with this?

Tom impatiently rolls his hips against the dildo, shocked by his own moan, desperate and loud, as he keeps his hips rolling back and forth. He lets the dildo rub hard against all the spots inside of him that make him go crazy. “Do you feel how tight I am around you, sir?” He begs, staring into the camera, biting his lip. 

Tom reaches behind him, and feels just how wide he’s stretched open by the cock. His rim is stretched obscenely, and the feeling of such tightly pulled skin makes his face burn. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispers, voice breathless, “no more space, just for you, sir. _God_ , you’re ripping me in half.”

There’s a different donation tone, a hundred dollar one. Tom’s eyes fly to the screen. 

_@yourphilosophy: Greedy little slut, you couldn’t even follow the one rule you were given. I told you to wait for permission before you started to fuck yourself, but you just couldn’t wait, could you? Funny how such a little boy can be so greedy for such a big cock. Baby boy, my sweet, baby boy, what will we do with you? I don’t think you should be allowed to touch yourself. Put it up to chat, see what they want._

He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten that red before. All the long months doing this, he’s never had someone hit him straight in that pool of arousal in his gut before this. Tom whines low in his throat, and whispers out, “Well, c-chat? Do you think I should be allowed to touch myself?” He knows he’s being a brat, but all this attention is perfect.

_@haplessdiscussion: you had one rule, princess, and now you don’t get to touch yourself._

_@knobbyattack: dirty whores come just from cocks_

_@lyingexamination: can’t believe you’re being such a little brat tonight. no touching._

Tom whines, crosses his arms over his chest and huffs out a little breath as his hips rock against the dildo, “No fair.” 

_@yourphilosophy: Just take your fucking punishment like a good little boy._

Tom makes a sputtering little noise at that, and nods, “Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir.” 

He waits a moment, just letting himself _feel_ the cock inside of him. It sits in there, barely moving from Tom’s tiny movements of his hips. It moves slightly inside of him, but it’s not enough. 

Tom slowly raises his hips, dragging the dildo out of his loosened hole slowly, listening as his own breaths become shallow. He steadily builds up a rhythm, up and down on the large cock underneath him, and whimpers as it rubs aggressively at all of his most sensitive inner areas. “Fuck,” he quietly whimpers through little moans, “it’s so b-big, feels so big inside of me, sir.” 

Another donation message comes through, from him, twenty.

_@yourphilosophy: I never said you could keep moving. Stop. Get yourself all needy just from having a big cock inside of you. Then, maybe you can move._

Tom’s already so desperate, but he wants so badly to be good for him.

He stills his movements, much to his body’s dismay, and lets out a shaky moan. He sits back all the way on the cock, and his thighs start to tremble. He shuts his eyes and lets himself breathe, trying to steady his shaking breaths, trying to stop his shaking thighs. 

Everything is so sensitive right now. 

He does everything he can to distract his hands from touching himself. He’s come untouched before, of course, but only during sex with other people. With other people, he could touch them. With other people, he could grab onto pillows or blankets. With other people, he could have his hands held together. But, it’s harder to distract yourself when it’s just you. His hands twitch as he runs them up his sides, and his stomach clenches as the light touches send shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

One more donation message, ten. 

_@haplessdiscussion: baby, sir needs to go, but, i think i’m putting you in good hands with philosophy. can you be a good boy for him? let me hear how you’re going to be good for him._

Hapless has been one of Tom’s viewers for months, practically since his first stream. He’s always the one to talk so sweetly to him and make him come. To see him so easily pass the torch to someone else, someone practically brand new to his streams, he must be good at what he’s doing.

Tom whimpers, “Y-Yes, sir, I-I’ll be good for him, I promise.” He can feel his attention to the whole chat slowly slip away, all that matters to him right now are the two men giving him their full attention. 

_@haplessdiscussion: thank you, baby, i’ll see you on your next stream <3_

Tom makes a little noise, a needy little mewl in the back of his throat, and he blows a kiss to the camera with a shaky hand. With all of his support, Hapless and Tom ended up becoming pretty good friends through direct messaging on the camming website. Hapless had mentioned once in a message that he liked it when Tom did that, thought it made him look so sweet and pretty, so he made a conscious effort to do it during every stream. And whenever Hapless had to leave a stream early, he’d get one just for him. 

Tom sits there, hips motionless, as he tries desperately to clench on the cock, to have it move even the slightest bit. His fingers ghost over the insides of his thighs, to make himself gasp and twitch and moan. His hands shake so much, absolutely itching with the need to wrap his hand around his cock. He debates it silently in his head if he should just touch himself. What could he do from behind a computer screen?

But, another message comes in from him, and he just can’t disobey.

_@yourphilosophy: Such a good boy. God, look at how much you’re shaking, baby. You need it so badly, don’t you? You so badly need to get completely split open on a cock, don’t you? Such a small boy, you’d probably be sobbing just from a few thrusts. Why don’t you take that little vibrator next to you and tease your nipples and your thighs with it? I know just how sensitive they are. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?_

Tom swallows around a large lump in his throat. _He forgot about the fucking vibrator._ Suddenly, it’s in his peripheral vision, the bright pink color being the only thing he can see. “Y-Yes, sir,” he whimpers, and his hand scrambles for the vibrator, shaking fingers wrapping around it. 

He fiddles with it for a moment, before finding the button on the bottom of it. With just one click, the vibrator springs to life, vibrating lightly in his hands. The noise alone makes Tom let out a little moan, one of anticipation and need. He wants so badly to just rub the vibe over his aching cock, to make himself come just with the little touches. 

His eyes look to the camera, just slivers of blue poking out of his irises, and he asks in a desperately little voice, “W-Where do you want me to touch myself?” 

Tom suddenly regains the ability to see properly, and reads through the quick moving chat. The overall consensus comes to him starting at his nipples and slowly working his way down to his thighs. He whimpers and nods, and spreads his thighs a little farther. The slight movement makes the dildo buried inside him just barely shift, but it presses deeper into him. The pleasure takes him by such surprise that he practically shouts out a moan and drops the vibrator onto the ground. 

“F- _Fuck_ ,” He moans out, hand going up to cover his mouth, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to move like that, _fuck_ , j-just wanted you to see.” His apology is genuine, and tears begin to well up in his eyes from the denied pleasure of fucking back onto the dildo. The chat tells him that it’s okay, that they know he didn’t mean to and he wasn’t being greedy, and that he’s doing such a good job.

_@yourphilosophy: You’re doing such a good job, baby boy. I know you didn’t mean to, it’s okay, thank you for apologizing. You’re doing so good. Such a good boy. Go on, show us how sensitive you are. And go on and beg us while you’re doing it, apologize for being a brat earlier. Keep teasing yourself until you’re absolutely begging for me to fuck you. Beg like a good little puppy, and I’ll think about letting you fuck yourself._

Tom lets out a tiny noise in his throat and slowly brings the vibrator back to his chest. He runs it down the center of his chest, and his chest concaves a little bit to escape the sensation. Just the slightest touch makes a trail of pink run down his porcelain chest. It heaves with breaths, and his exhales come out sounding like little sobs. 

He doesn’t realize how hard he is until he looks down. Just the sight of his denied, red cock is enough to get himself to dribble out another gush of pre-come.

He traces his chest with the vibrator, having it buzzing on the lowest speed so that it doesn’t make him come too fast. He trails it slowly to his right nipple, and his breath catches in his throat. The sensitive bud is assaulted with rapid vibrations, and his moan comes out as a shaky little noise. He traces it softly with the edge of the vibrator, whimpers leaving his mouth. 

“P-Please, sir,” his voice sounds completely foreign to him, wrecked with need and holding back tears from denied pleasure, “haven’t I been so good for you, such a good boy, _mmm_ , it feels so good. Can I p-please fuck myself?” He hasn’t sounded this needed in a long time, voice so tiny and worn out, one hand planted firmly on the floor to keep himself from collapsing. 

He reads through the chat but honestly, no one says anything too exciting. Then, he shows back up.

_@yourphilosophy: I don’t think you want it that badly, angel, I think you need to do a better job at convincing me that you want it._

Tom thinks he might as well turn into a glob of mess on the floor. His face is burning, his ears go hot, and the blush of his face has trailed all the way down to his stomach, his entire body the most beautiful shade of red one could find. His lips form into a little pout, but he stays good. He runs the vibrator down his sides, some of the more ticklish parts of his body, and his voice breaks into a tiny giggle, and his stomach seizes. 

He trails the tiny pink toy down to his inner thigh, and his entire body jerks. The sensation is unbelievable. Every little movement makes vibrations sing throughout all of his nerves. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck stick up. His entire body is wracked with tremors. His stomach tenses tightly, shocks of pleasure running through his entire body. His head lolls backwards a little, so utterly lost in pleasure for just a moment. He picks up his hand that is on the floor, and squeezes his knee, the sudden change in pressure bringing him back to his body. 

His tremors don’t make the dildo inside of him move, that’s for sure. However, sometimes one tremor is particularly hard and makes his entire body jerk upwards, and he’s allowed one barely noticeable thrust back onto the cock. It’s not enough, it’s nowhere near enough. He needs it harder, rougher, deeper. He’ll never be able to come just from this. His mouth hangs open, saliva gathering in it and with a tiny bit of it streaming out of the corner of his lips. 

“Please, sir!” He practically wails, and he thanks God that his neighbors in the flat above him moved out a few weeks ago. “I-I’m sorry I was so needy earlier, I’m sorry I was such a brat!” He trails the vibrator over a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his inner thigh, and they threaten to clamp closed, shaking with pleasure. He forces them to stay open. “F-Fuck! I-I’m sorry for being a greedy little boy, please let me fuck myself on your cock, I-I want it so badly, p-please!” 

A tear actually drops from his eye and runs down his cheek at that. He’s so sensitive everywhere, hands and thighs trembling, and his Adam’s apple bops with every swallow, and his chest heaves with breaths. He’s the perfect image of lust and beauty. He glances up at the chat just in time to see his donation message. 

_@yourphilosophy: That’s what I like to hear. Don’t cry, baby, you’ve done so good. You can ride the dildo, just don’t touch your cock. God, I wish it was my cock you were riding. Don’t you wish that too. Don’t you wish that you had someone to pin you down to your floor or your mattress and just absolutely pound away at you? God, honey, I bet you’d love that._

Tom practically giggles with glee at this, and his unsteady fingers turn the vibrator off, throwing it to the floor. He moves his body for him to sit properly on his knees, and he babbles. “Thank you, sir, thank you for letting me fuck myself on your cock. Thank you for letting me be your good little boy, thank you.” His voice is completely wrecked from holding back tears and whining and begging, practically unrecognizable as his own voice. 

Tom rises his hips up, and his entire body shudders and him being able to finally receive more pleasure. He really does feel greedy, but God, does it feel good. A hand goes up to wipe his sweaty curls off of his forehead, wiping them from the plastered and wet skin. He raises his hips as high as he can go on such shaky legs, but it’s nowhere near high enough to fuck himself as aggressively as he wants. 

“S-Sir, _fuck_ , I wish you were here to fuck me, sir,” His voice is so small and needy, like he’d be willing to do anything anyone asked of him, like a good boy. “I want you, so badly, p-please!”

_@yourphilosophy: Such a fucking good boy. I wish I was there to fuck you, to teach you your lesson. You’d look so pretty getting split open on my cock after using that dildo to get yourself ready. What would you want me to do to you if I was there with you?_

Tom can barely find his voice, he’s too focused on trying to set a proper rhythm. All he wants right now is to please, to please the chat, to please _him_. He doesn’t care if he gets off at this point, if he told him to stop because he had already come, he’d feel satisfied. “I-I’d want you to treat me l-like I’m your toy, like I’m your pretty little toy. Use me to get yourself off.” Tom’s knees feel like they’re going to give out, but he’s gained a rhythm to keep himself gasping with moans and whines and just little noises that would make anyone’s cock throb. 

“A-Am I doing good for you, sir? Am I being a good boy?” Tom asks quietly, hands planted firmly on the floor. He moves his hips rapidly, up and down the stiff, thick dildo, stomach tensing from the intrusion. All of his skin is pink, flushed with embarrassment and arousal. His nipples stand proudly, hard. His thighs quiver with every movement, and he gasps when he buries the dildo as deep as he can get it, and whines whenever it pulls further out. 

_@yourphilosophy: Oh, honey. You’re being such a good boy. Taking your punishment as it’s given to you. You can come, angel, just don’t touch yourself. You know the rules. You’re so fucking pretty. What I’d give to have you underneath me._

“Wanna b-be your good boy, sir,” Tom’s voice is so strained, like he could fall apart at any moment. He feels like his entire body is made of glass, like any little thing could cause him to absolutely shatter and lose his entire structure, not like he’s composed strongly in the first place. “Thank you, sir, thank you for giving me permission to come!” He shouts. 

His hips work furiously, desperately chasing his own release, so needy to feel that white hot pleasure scorch through his body. His chest heaves, and when he looks down at his cock, he almost loses his balance. It’s so red, and so slick with his own pre-come. “F-Fuck, sir, I-I’m so wet for you,” he whimpers. 

_@yourphilosophy: Such a pretty little cock, and such a hungry little hole. Look at you, so pretty. You were so worried that such a big cock wouldn’t fit in your little hole, but look how fast you took that cock. Such a greedy little hole you have. I bet you’d take anything that I gave you, just to be a good boy for me._

“G-Good for you,” Tom whimpers, and he can feel the searing hot pool of arousal flooding his stomach. He blinks and suddenly there are tears in his eyes, overwhelming pleasure hitting every single part of his body. Everything is just so sensitive. Tom thinks if he just ran his nails down his thighs he’d come from that. But, he was told to come untouched, and that’s exactly what he’ll do.

His moans are becoming more frantic, his entire body feels like it’s floating. He feels so light, he feels so good. He knows he’s going to come, and his voice fights his weak body to escape his mouth. “S-Sir, I’m g-gonna-,” he’s cut off by his own long moan, and has to reposition his hands on the floor to stop himself from slipping. “I’m gonna c-come, please, please let me be your good boy, your good little slut, gonna come for you.”

_@yourphilosophy: Then come for me, angel, come for me. Be a good boy, and come for sir._

Tom practically screams when he comes. His entire body shakes, and his cock releases thick ropes of white cum, having it shoot onto his stomach and drip down his cock. “O-Oh, my _God_ , t-thank you, sir, thank you for letting me come!” He fucks himself as hard as he can with such a weakened body, and shockwaves of pleasure fill every nerve inside of him. 

He’s trembling, he hasn’t come that hard before ever, at least he doesn’t think he has. 

He’s trembling long after he comes, sitting there with the dildo buried deep inside of him, still sitting at his most sensitive areas. He shuts his eyes and breathes, long, deep breaths, hand going to rest on his thigh. He lets out a tired, fucked out little laugh. “Holy shit,” he whispers when he finds his voice again, “that was so good.” 

His eyes, still clouded in that gray lust but slowly returning to normal, catch the webcam, “Was I good for you?” The chat _explodes_. 

_@knobbyattack: so fucking good, baby, always so good_

_@eminentsea: Such a good little slut._

_@tenwine: What a good boy, I’m so happy that you took that so well._

_@lyingexamination: took that cock so well, can we see your hole?_

Tom smiles, and slowly, _slowly_ , lifts himself off of the dildo. He moans when it slips free, and he pries it off of the hardwood floor relatively quickly. He puts it to the side and sits firmly on the floor. Moving one leg up a little and spreading his thighs, he exposes his red, practically gaping hole. 

He smiles, and blushes a deep red, and lets one finger circle around the stretched out skin. It makes arousal spark deep in his stomach again, and his hips jerk a little bit. One more donation message comes through.

_@yourphilosophy: Such a fucking perfect boy, so, so good. You did amazing. I am so happy to have such a good boy to look after. How do you feel? Are you okay? Did it feel good?_

Tom almost blushes at that message, at him looking out for him so much. “It felt great, sir, I promise,” he assures him, going to tousle his own hair, and laughs when he feels how sticky and wet with sweat he is, “Thank you for treating me so well tonight, guys.” 

He smiles sweetly at the camera, shyness coming back after getting completely wrecked. 

_@coarsescratch: Such a good slut, you deserve all the praise in the world._

_@eminentsea: Tommy must’ve been awfully good since Coarse isn’t being a cunt._

_@tenwine: Haha, I think you’re right Em. Tommy’s always good, but he did especially good for us tonight, didn’t he?_

_@lyingexamination: always so good._

_@coarsescratch: Fuck off, guys, haha._

Tom laughs warmly at the banter in the chat, and a few final tips come through. “I love you guys a lot, thank you for such a fun night!” He tells them with a warm smile. 

_@tenwine: We love you so much, thank you for another legendary stream!_

_@lyingexamination: we love you too, baby!_

_@yourphilosophy: Such a good boy, thank you, Tom. You made us all feel so good. Such a loving, caring boy. Go rest, angel, you’ve earned it. I wish I was there to hold you. We love you too._

_@aberrantdesign: Took it so well, such a sweet boy. We love you too, angel._

Tom tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at that one message from Philosophy, but his face blushes a deep red once again. He brings his hand up to his lips, and blows a kiss to the camera, a final farewell for the night. He hopes Philosophy knows that this one was especially for him. 

He reaches for his laptop, and the little red light of his webcam turns off, ending his stream. 

He takes a nice, long breath, and thinks about what he needs to do.

He stands up on shaky legs, and wobbles over to the table by his bed. He takes two tylenols and drinks a glass of water to try to prevent as much soreness in his lower back in the morning as he can. He stretches his arms up and lets the stiffness of his back crack, groaning at the sounds of his joints popping. 

He plans to go shower. He will take a nice, long, hot shower, or maybe a nice relaxing bath. But, he definitely plans to read his book of Shakespearen tragedies. He should go to the library tomorrow, maybe that nice librarian will be there again, the sweet one with the blue eyes and the ash blond hair. He smiles at the memory of him being so nice to him. 

He hopes he sees him again soon.


End file.
